Journey through Feldmann's Arch
by Tallulah.Strider
Summary: Harry and Snape must go on a mission together. They start of as enemies, but begin to discover that they aren't so different after all. I'm sorry, I'm rubbish at summaries...HP/SS Angst,Romance,Adventure AU  more info inside
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: In this fan-fiction, Harry is in his 6****th**** year, but it is completely AU in the sense that Voldemort was killed by Harry in his second year so now he just attends Hogwarts as usual. However, the relationship between Harry and Snape starts off as it is in the books. I hope you enjoy. I own none of the characters. **

Once again, Harry found himself idling away the hours in Potions class by continuing to draw doodles in his animated flip-book. This one showed Buckbeak taking off and flying.

"You know, Harry. Those are pretty good," said Ron, seemingly very impressed, "I wished I could draw, but I never really got beyond the stick-man faze" Harry chuckled in reply, before bending his head down again to focus on his drawing, barely listening to the monotonous drawling of Snape in the background.

"Potter, would you mind telling me why you think it's necessary for you to do that in my lesson, this isn't art. You aren't at Muggle School any more, or did you forget that too? Forgetfulness appears to be a prominent trait in you," barked Snape, "for example, where is your homework?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I haven't had time to do it yet," replied Harry, (though truth was he had spent most of the evenings out, either at Hagrid's or at Hogsmeade)

"Well, your peers didn't appear to have any trouble with it, even Weasley managed to get his in on time, albeit a bit substandard"

"I said I was sorry, sir. It won't happen again" Harry replied trough gritted teeth, fuming silently.

As Harry walked out of potions class, he turned to face his friend, "I swear he has it in for me! Malfoy and Dean also didn't hand in their work, but did he have a go at them? No! He didn't. I give up some times, potions seems entirely pointless."

Ron simply nodded in an attempt to look as though he was listening.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade today?"

"Sorry Harry, I'm going to the library with Hermione, and I'm already late. I'll catch you later though, okay?"

Harry shrugged in reply. Since Ron and Hermione had become an item, they were becoming more and more distant. Spending time solely with each other, leaving Harry to feel very lonely.

"Well," He said to himself, "Looks like it's just me." Recently, life at Hogwarts had been getting increasingly more depressing; the workload wasn't getting any easier, Ron and Hermione were practically ignoring him and Snape kept on following him about like an oversized bat, searching for even the smallest thing that warranted punishment.

"Ah, Potter," Harry looked up, straight into the eyes of none other, than Snape himself.

"Speak of the devil," Harry muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Queried Snape sharply, but without awaiting a reply he continued; "Oh, never mind. Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you in his office. I suggest you go to him immediately."

Harry was rather taken aback, he hadn't been asked to see Dumbledore since he had defeated Voldemort in his second year at the school. Does this mean he had been expelled? Had Snape told him about his lack of concentration during potions class? It was difficult to say. He nodded towards Snape, merely as a civil gesture, before making his way to see Dumbledore.

"Come in, Harry," called out Dumbledore's gentle voice, even before Harry reached up his hand to knock on the door. He opened the door and stepped into Dumbledore's office.

"Hello sir," Harry said. He then rocked back and forth on his heels, feeling very nervous about what Dumbledore was going to tell him. He had an unnerving gut feeling that it wasn't going to be good news."

It seemed as though an age had passed before Dumbledore finally spoke;

"I need to ask you to do something for me, Harry. I feel as though you are more capable now. After you defeated Voldemort, I always knew that this task would fall to you, the question always was: when? Well, the time has now come. I have to say that it will be dangerous. It will test you to your limit, and it will mean leaving Hogwarts for the rest of this year. Should you choose to accept, however, you will not need to sit your exams for next year, instead you will automatically be granted a place in your final year at Hogwarts."

"Sir," Harry interjected, "This seems like a great opportunity," secretly, Harry couldn't think of anything better than getting away from Hogwarts for a while. Getting away from Hermione, Ron and Snape seemed like just what he needed,

"Now, now, dear boy. Whilst you may be eager to fulfil what is required of you, you know not what it is that you must do. I want you to travel to the south, where there lies a gateway to another world. It goes by the name of Feldmann's Arch. I don't suppose you have heard of it, have you?"

Slowly, Harry shook his head.

"Ah well," Dumbledore continued, completely unfazed, "When you find this gate, (we are unsure of its exact location,) it will lead you through to a place unlike here. To pass through it, you must separate your mind from your body. Not many people know exactly what happens after that, but all we do know, is that, in this "place" there lies a staff. This staff used to belong to me in my youth; I hold it dear to me. Voldemort took it from me when he attended Hogwarts and we only know now where the staff is (from extracting his memories). Hence; you have to travel through Feldmann's Arch to get it."

"Sir," Harry asked, "Why me?"

"Because you, my dear boy, can be trusted with such a matter. I notice you didn't ask what the staff is, or why I need it, and I respect you for that. I hope you understand that I can't tell you what it is for, or indeed what it does. Just that I request its return."

"Okay sir, I understand. When would you like me to leave?"

Dumbledore rested his bearded chin on his fingertips for a moment, before answering, "I would say a week would be ideal. You need time to say goodbye to your friends, and Professor Snape needs time to find a substitute."

"I'm sorry, Sir. But did you just say Professor Snape needs a substitute?" Harry asked, warily.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? Professor Snape will be accompanying you on this. You will need his expertise in the dark arts and potions. Now, I know you both don't see eye to eye, but it is just a necessity I am afraid."

Harry felt an empty pit forming inside him. He had to spend months on end, looking for something that wasn't meant to be found, with none other than his least favourite person in Hogwarts. Great.

"I trust you still want to do this, Harry?" asked Dumbledore,

"Yes, Professor," answered Harry, unwillingly, "of course I will, I shall begin preparing myself immediately."

With that Harry turned on his heel and walked out of the small room and headed towards the Gryffindor dormitory.

**Thank you for reading, hopefully I'll get chapter 2 up tomorrow, if the story gets enough interest :) Also, I did some research and found that there is something called Feldmann's Arch, it's a website I think? But it was all in German, so I didn't know what it was. So, if anyone knows what it is in real life, could they please tell me? Seeing as I thought I made up the place names, it would be a bit embarassing if it was used in a real book somewhere. Thank you :)**

**Ooh, and another thing (my A/N will be bigger than the story one of these days) I changed the rating down to T because i don't think there will be any explicit material in any of the chapters, please do tell me, however, if you think the rating should be change back to M, thankyou!**

**To my readers: I love you all! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next instalment of the story, I hope you enjoy it.**

Harry was in a daze as he stumbled out of Dumbledore's office. It had seemed ideal; the perfect getaway. But no; he had to buddy up with Snape. He wearily ascended the spiral staircase to the Gryffindor common room.

"Professor Dumbledore has told you the good news then?" said Snape in a flat voice.

Harry spun round to seek the Potions Master, finding him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, simply wonderful isn't it Professor?" replied Harry, sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Potter, I'm not looking forward to it any more than you are. But as Dumbledore said, it is a necessity. I take it you're getting packed? I know Dumbledore said leave in a week, but I think it best to go as soon as possible, get this all over with as quickly as we can. Are you able to be ready by then?"

"Yes, Professor, tomorrow will be fine."

But Snape had already gone, Harry could just make out the edge of his cloak slicking round the corner at the end of the corridor. Yawning, Harry tiredly stepped into the common room, only to bump straight into Ron and Hermione who, as ever, were locking lips in a kiss. Harry rolled his eyes, he had to tell them both that he was about to leave, but did he even really want to? He had become so distant from them both recently, it hardly seemed worth it.

"Oh hey, Harry!" called Ron, breathlessly, "I didn't see you there"

"No, I expect you didn't, you were somewhat preoccupied," replied Harry, snidely. He instantly felt a rush of regret, he should be happy for Ron, but the truth was, he was just jealous of him. Harry didn't fancy Hermione, so it wasn't like he was competing with Ron for her heart, but Harry just felt as though he needed someone to be in love with, and that is what Ron and Hermione had.

"Ron? Hermione? I have some news to tell you both." Harry hadn't spoken these words with any enthusiasm, but it instantly caught the lovebirds' attention. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Dumbledore has asked me to do a job for him."

"Really?" Hermione breathed, "What is the job? Are you going alone? Do you want us to come with you?"

Trust Hermione, thought Harry bitterly. Of course she'd want to come along, any excuse to suck up to the teachers. It hurt Harry deeply that was only ever interesting to Hermione when he had something to offer.

"No, Hermione. I can't tell you what it is. And neither you nor Ron can come. Besides, I'm not going to go alone, unfortunately."

"Surely it's a good thing you aren't going alone?" Hermione interjected.

"Not if my companion is Snape." Harry had had enough of the questions now; all he wanted was to go to bed.

"Ouch. Tough luck man," Ron said, slapping Harry on the back, "You will come back though?" a note of worry touching his voice.

"Oh, no don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easily," said Harry with a half smile, at least he still cares about me a little bit, he thought. "Well, I'd better go and get ready; I'll probably be gone by morning time, so goodbye."

Harry had already turned and begun to climb the stairs when he heard the faint mumbles of goodbye behind him. He was already asleep by the time his head had hit the pillow.

Morning came around far too quickly. Sighing, Harry stood up and looked round the dormitory, before picking up his bags and tiptoeing out of the room. Bleary eyed, he stumbled down the stairs ending up near the giant front door that lead out of the castle. To the left of the door stood the unmistakeable silhouette of Snape, his head was bent down slightly, as though he was trying to fit in a couple of minutes sleep before embarking on the journey. His head snapped up as soon as he heard Harry's footsteps.

"Late as usual, Potter," greeted Snape, his face cold and emotionless.

Harry didn't reply. The outlook didn't look good. Harry wasn't sure how long he'd remain sane having to spend endless days and nights with the moody old git that was Snape. The two of them walked out of the door into the watery morning light. Harry turned back to flick a glance at the impressive castle and had absolutely no idea when he would lay eyes on it again.

**There you go. I'm a bit worried about this story, because the first chapter only got 55 hits, so I was wondering if anyone could message me to tell me what I could do to improve the story and/or the summary. I would so so sooo appreciate it :) as this is only my third story and I'm still quite new to story-writing.**

**I'm planning this story to be reasonably long, but if it is too slow moving, please tell me. Thank you so much for reading!**

**Tally x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next instalment, as ever, I own none of the characters.**

Harry remained silent for quite some time as he followed Snape out of the grounds of Hogwarts towards the South. He made sure to stay a couple of steps behind the teacher, having absolutely no idea where he was going. The lasting silence gave Harry time to think;

Why was he chosen for this task? What did the staff do? How long would he be looking for it? And, even, where was Feldmann's Arch?

These questions and others flew around Harry's head, leaving him feeling unsettled and nervous about what to expect in the time to come. His itching curiosity finally got the better of him, and for the first time in about an hour, he opened his mouth to speak;

"Sir," He began, "Do you know where we are going?"

"We go South, that's all Dumbledore said, to keep going directly South, no matter what obstacles are in the way. That is all he has told me. You know what he is like; very cryptic. I dare say I know much more than you at all about what we are even looking for,"

"All he told me was that we are looking for a staff, which we have to go through Feldmanns Arch to get. He didn't say what the staff did or what it was for." Harry replied, relieved that Snape was kept as much in the dark as he was.

Silence fell between them again. The only sound to be heard was the endless trudging of footsteps, and it truly was endless. Harry felt as though Snape must have a stomach made of lead, seeing as darkness was already falling and they hadn't stopped once to eat.

Harry's legs were screaming from the effort of walking such a long way, and his stomach was rumbling so loudly it sounded like a lion. Unable to bear it any longer, Harry finally relented to his basic instincts;

"Professor?" Snape's head half turned towards Harry, "Please can we stop for today?"

Harry felt sure he could see a half smile twitch onto the professors lips. _Probably some sort of achievement for him_, thought Harry bitterly, _I gave in, now he will have even more reason to torment me. _

"Yes, Potter, we should stop here. It's getting dark anyway. Set up the tent, I'll go and find some food."

Harry nodded an affirmative and set to work pulling out the canvas of the tent whilst Snape swooped off into the darkness of the forest.

Harry was deeply concentrating on constructing the tent (which was ridiculously fiddly) when he heard a discontented sigh behind him. Snape had already returned with a rabbit in one hand and some apples in another. Snape stopped beside Harry and with a flick of his wand; the tent built itself in an instant. Harry couldn't hide a look of envy on his face; he wished he could cast spells without speaking like Snape did.

"The spell that you're looking for is _constructum vistri _it means "build yourself", and it works on most things." Explained Snape curtly, whilst motioning with his wand a wiggly downwards motion.

Harry sat on the grass, some distance away from the tent; he looked over at the Potions Master, watching with interest as he rapidly traced his wand through the air. Within an instant, delicious smells found their way through the air to Harry's nose. Snape picked up the meal and swiftly moved into the tent. Harry observed the small structure with a great deal of uncertainty, it looked very small, barely enough for one person and he certainly didn't want to be squashed up with Snape in such a small space. However, despite his concerns, his hunger got the better of him and he stood up before approaching the little tent. He peeled back the canvas door and gasped in shock;

It was HUGE. It was at least 4 times larger than it looked from the outside, and there was even a small oil lamp hung from the ceiling. Snape was on the floor in one corner, sat atop a circular rug, and there were two canvas mats (presumably beds) on either side of the tent.

"It's impressive, isn't it, Harry? I can see that you are still more of a muggle than a wizard, this is a simple charm, which works on all tents" Said Snape. The Potion Master's snide comments didn't have any effect on Harry; all he cared about now was eating the wonderful meal that was sat on his lap. God, he had never tasted anything so good! Harry wolfed it down in no time before, only wishing that there was more of it. The rabbit was tender, succulent and juicy which, (combined with the apples) made one of the most delicious meals Harry had tasted in a long while.

When Harry had finished, he leaned back, propping himself up on a rolled mat and watched the Professor. He was eating very slowly and methodically, ensuring that he cut up the meal into bite-size pieces before delicately popping them into his mouth. His eyes were unfocussed, and it looked as though he was deeply in thought about something. Eventually, Snape finished, and he lifted his head to look at Harry,

"What are you waiting for? You don't need me to tuck you up into bed do you?" Spat Snape,

"Err, no sir. Goodnight" Harry blinked, he too had been lost in thought. He must be overtired going off into daydreams like that. He crawled over to his bed, pulled a blanket over himself, and fell asleep.

Harry's eyes snapped open as he heard a tapping noise on the fabric above him. It was still midnight, but the moon was full, so a silvery sheen lit the whole tent. When Harry could see that there was nothing to worry about, he steadied his breathing, assuring himself that it was only a bird or some other small animal. He curled over so that he was lying on his right-hand side and looked across and Snape who was lying about 2 metres away on the other side of the tent. Snape was lying on his left-hand side, which meant that he was facing Harry. It felt odd to Harry, sleeping in the same tent as someone who he detested so much. However, Harry felt an almost overwhelming urge to be closer to the Professor; he had absolutely no idea why though. _Perhaps_, thought Harry, _it's just because I feel cold; I'd do anything to be warmer right now._

"Why are you watching me, Potter?" Muttered Snape, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

Harry jumped, had Snape been awake all this time? How long had he been watching his for?

"I'm not, sir." Harry lied, "I just heard a tapping on the roof, and it woke me up," (not such a lie.)

"Right, well. Go back to sleep. We've got to walk just as far, if not further tomorrow, so you'll need your strength."

Harry nodded and turned over to his other side, so that he wouldn't be tempted to watch the sleeping Professor and soon drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N I would like to say a HUGE thank you to "Tonks-is-cool" for researching Feldmann's Arch. Turns out, it is a webpage for architects :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Along comes the next chapter: I hope you like it, please review :) **

The next few days passed in much the same fashion. Walking for hours on end, traversing many miles and then, when Harry could no longer put one foot in front of the other, they set up camp to rest. As always, Snape prepared their dinner and, now that Harry had sussed the _constructum vistri spell, _he was in charge of building the tent. The two men barely spoke a word to each other, only making any form of contact when necessary. Harry grew increasingly bored; he couldn't go on like this, being completely shut off from the world.

Another week passed of the same repetitive routine, before Harry finally cracked.

"How long do we have to keep walking? This endless charade of a routine is just a joke. There can't be a Feldmann's Arch; we would have found it by now. I'm going insane because of this!" Harry screamed.

Snape stopped in his tracks and turned to face Harry.

"Feldmann's Arch exists. I've seen it before. I've been there before." Said Snape in a flat tone. Harry felt sure he saw a flash of regret streak across Snape's eyes.

_No, don't be silly. Snape is a soulless old git; he would never feel regret about anything _Harry reminded himself.

"Professor, you said you've been there before?" Harry let the question hang in the air, and watched as Snape considered his words.

"Why don't we stop for tonight, there are some things I should tell you," Said Snape at last.

In agreement, Harry cast the spell which built the tent and scurried inside to get away from the cold. He sat himself down and let his eyes follow Snape as he sat down opposite Harry.

"Sir-"

"Potter," Interjected Snape, "Enough with the questions, you are worse than your father, he was always interfering and questioning everything." Harry bristled at these words, but Snape continued, completely oblivious. "As I said, I've been to Feldmann's Arch before. As you know, I worked for the Dark Lord for some time, under Dumbledore's orders. During this time, Voldemort ordered me to take the staff, and hide it within the realm beyond Feldmann's Arch. I did as he asked of me, and that is why I have to go back, now only I know where the staff is."

Harry blinked, soaking in the information; he still had many questions to ask;

"Professor? Why is it then, if you know where the staff is, do I need to come along?"

A slight tinge of pink highlighted the Professors cheeks, "Last time I went, it... it was a struggle coming back. Feldmann's realm is unlike here; the same rules don't apply. A man can lose himself there. It was Dumbledore who chose my companion, however. Not me."

"Then, sir, you know how far it is?"

"Yes, I would say about 2 more days walking until we reach PeaceAcre. Also, I am no longer teaching you, so you may drop the formality; there is no need to call me sir or Professor. Severus will do just fine."

Harry sat there in silence, with his head tilted on one side as he watched Snape busy himself by preparing dinner. Had the Professor just said something _nice _to him? Harry watched Snape with curiosity, studying him as he huddled over a pile of vegetables which they had picked up on their travels that day. He cast a variety of incantations which cooked the food on no time at all and once again, the tent was filled with wonderful smells which made Harry salivate in eager anticipation.

"You know, this is really nice, Prof- Severus," said Harry appreciatively.

Snape looked somewhat taken aback by the gesture and he gruffly muttered a quick thanks, before making his way over to his bed and curling into a ball and drifting off into sleep.

Harry remained sat for some time as he mused over the day's occurrences. It had been an odd day, for sure; he and Snape had actually had a fairly amicable conversation and he finally knew a bit more about where he was in relation to Feldmann's arch, which was a relief. _I wonder what PeaceAcre is_ thought Harry, _well, no doubt I'll find out soon enough._

Once again, Harry found himself watching the sleeping Severus, Harry had always taken him at face value. He had always believed the cold, sneering mask that Snape always wore, but now Harry couldn't help wondering. There was certainly more to the older man than Harry had previously imagined. The raven haired potions master seemed somewhat distant, alone, sorrowful. All of these things seeped into Harry's head and he immediately felt a surge of guilt. He had always acted so cold toward Severus, but really the two of them were very alike: Lonely and with a sad past, which left emotional wounds for life. _Perhaps I have been too hard on him, _Harry thought. With that, Harry decided that he wouldn't be so judgemental of Snape, and would open up more to the older man, allowing conversation (rather than meaningless pleasantries) to pass between them.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, please review! :)**

**Love Tally x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, if you are still here and thus reading this, then I LOVE YOU for sticking with the story! :) Please review as all reviews are greatly appreciated, as it takes time to write 3,000 words, so even a 3 word review makes all that worthwhile. **

**I would also like to thank my reviewers who suggested having some of the story from Snape's POV, so I took their advice in this chapter :)**

_2 days, 2 days, 2 days_, Harry repeated to himself, over and over in his mind. _That was how long it would take to get to PeaceAcre. Not long now_, he kept reminding himself. Lying flat on his back, Harry stared at the ceiling of the tent. He had only had 6 hours sleep and the journey had taken its toll on his body. Snape didn't seem to have a limit; he could have kept going for ever, but Harry felt weary and feverish. He shivered under the meagre blanket, savouring any warmth that could reach his bones. Snape had gone out in order to retrieve some breakfast and other supplies for the day, but Harry could now hear his footsteps, signalling his return.

"Come on, Harry, it's time we made tracks, eat some of these apples, it's all I could find, but at least it's something." Snape handed Harry two apples, which he ate as quickly as he could. Once again, they packed up their camp and headed Southwards through a forest.

"We are nearly at PeaceAcre; we must be closer than I previously thought. This forest path leads straight to PeaceAcre itself," Explained Snape,

"And, once we have reached PeaceAcre, Severus, what happens then?"

"Well, Harry, PeaceAcre is the medium between the two worlds, only accessible to those with magic. Ironically, though, once one is within its boundaries, you cannot cast a single spell, charm, hex or indeed use any magical potions. It was originally used for witches and wizards alike to settle arguments or disputes, as the area forbade use of magic. It doesn't, however, prevent or protect physical damage."

Harry had been listening intently when he suddenly began to feel very light headed. Images flashed before his eyes as his legs gave way beneath him as he crumpled to the floor.

"Harry? Harry?" A voice full of concern and worry echoed in his ear as all became black.

_He could see his mother, he called out to her. She smiled, but turned her head. Harry stumbled after her, "Come back!" he called. Panting, Harry reached his mother and stretched out his hand to touch her shoulder. "Mum, is that you?" He said, elated. By now, his mum had stopped; she turned, her long, auburn hair swishing lightly in the breeze. Harry peered upwards to look into his mothers face, but screamed at what he saw: She had no face, except for her mouth; a black cavern on the blank canvas. A terrible scream ripped out of her mouth and spiders poured out, crawling all over her body until she was fully covered in them._

_

* * *

_

Snape watched in horror at the boy writhing and screaming on the floor in front of him. He didn't know what to do; he didn't even know what was happening. The boy had fainted, that was for sure, but now it appeared as though he was hallucinating. Snape realised that they weren't going to be able to continue walking today; this annoyed him slightly as he wanted to retrieve the staff as quickly as possible. Another look at the skinny, pale boy on the floor, however, erased that annoyance; there was no way he could expect Harry to be able to continue today. Another ear splitting scream shook Snape from his trance and he began to set up the tent once again. He walked over to the boy; he had to take him inside the tent, but the thought of touching the child (who looked so alike to his father) repulsed the older man. _He isn't like him, _Snape told himself, _He needs you; don't let your past get in the way of Pot-Harry's life. _With that, Snape bent down to scoop up the frail boy effortlessly in his arms; concern flooded him as he noticed that Harry was running an extremely high temperature. As soon as he laid the boy down inside the tent he began trying to diagnose Harry's illness. Within seconds, Snape had deduced that Harry's condition was Appercilius Disease (he was a potions master after all.) Snape breathed a sigh of relief, although a horrible condition to suffer, Appercilius Disease was easy to treat. A simple concoction of the root of an elderflower bush and a sprig of rosemary mixed in water was all that was needed. After a moment's hesitation (afraid to leave the boy alone,) Snape hurried off in search of the ingredients and returned in no time at all.

By now, Harry's nightmares had finished, and he was now sleeping peacefully. Snape reached out and touched Harry's shoulder; the boy flinched violently at the touch and snapped his eyes open. He set his fearful eyes upon Snape and backed up away from him.

"Harry, Harry, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," said Snape softly, "you caught Appercilius Disease, you need to drink this; it will get rid of the fever, trust me Harry."

Slowly, Harry reached out his hand to take the remedy, before drinking it down in one; shuddering slightly at the pungent taste. The pale-skinned boy's breathing steadied and he sank back into the warmth of the blankets before drifting off to sleep once more.

_Appercilius Disease, _mused Snape, _although potentially fatal it luckily easy to treat the fever and fainting. The hallucinations, however, will take time to heal. _

It was only about 2-o-clock in the afternoon, so Snape had little to do except sit there and reflect on the past fortnight's occurrences. He had to admit to himself that (despite not wanting to) he had grown to respect Harry a bit more; sure, he may be petulant and arrogant, but he certainly wasn't his father's son. Whilst he bore a striking resemblance, the spite and bullying nature certainly wasn't a part of the boy, instead, his character resembled more closely that of Lily. Snape jumped as Harry began to toss and turn restlessly,

"No, no! Don't hurt me!" Harry whispered urgently, frantically scrabbling at his face, his eyes wide with terror. Snape stared in alarm, and felt a surge of pity for the boy. He crept towards him and hauled him up by his arms, heaving the frail boy into his lap. Snape placed one hand on the side of Harry's face and pulled it close to his chest, rocking slightly in attempt to calm the trembling boy.

They sat there in silence until darkness fell, by now Harry's whimpering had subsided and the only sound that could be heard was the gentle swishing of the wind. Harry stirred under Snape's arms and pulled back to face the teacher,

"Severus, what happened to me?" He asked

"You've been sleeping for the whole day. You suffered hallucinations, and...And I fear that it is my fault. Appercilius Disease is brought on by excessive strain and not enough sleep. I pushed you too hard in my haste to get all this over with. For that...I'm...I'm sorry."

"You're holding me, Severus," said Harry simply. It wasn't an accusation, but Snape was filled with embarrassment.

"Yes...well, you were screaming," he explained, his cheeks tinged slightly with pink, "I thought it would calm you down."

"It did, Severus. Thank you; you saved my life, didn't you?"

"If untreated, Appercilius Disease kills, so yes. You could say I saved your life." Said Snape, unhooking his arm from Harry's waist. "If you're feeling better, then I should go and fetch some food,"

* * *

Embarrassment flooded Harry as he scrambled out of Snape's lap, _Dammit Harry, _he told himself; _trust you to sit there like a lemon._ Harry had to admit to himself, however, that he would like nothing more to stay in the folds of those protective arms forever.

"You need your rest Harry," said Snape "We will reach PeaceAcre tomorrow" and with that Snape left his side and returned to his own bed.

_The man had cared for him_ Harry told himself; _perhaps he wasn't such a git after all. _He respected Snape greatly for not delving into too much detail about Harry's hallucinations. He decided that he'd rather not know what he had done or said during his fitful episodes.

**Well, another chapter gone. I hope it isn't moving too slowly.**

**Oh yeah, I made up "Appercilius Disease" so luckily it doesn't exist. Sadly though, that means we also won't have Snape to take care of us :( **

**Please review! **

**Love Tally xx**

**Also, really random note, but has anyone heard the music "Time" by Hans Zimmer? I think it suits Snape's character and story (from the HP books) perfectly...check it out :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! This is probably the longest thing I've ever wrote, usually I have a ridiculously low amount of patience when it comes to writing. Those reviews I've had have kept me going: So thank you! (You know who you are. :] ) **

Despite a sleep plagued with nightmares, Harry was filled with a new sense of determination to please his mentor. Of course, Snape was already up and ready to leave, but Harry wasn't far behind, eager to prove his worth. The two men were already trudging through the forest before sunrise.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Harry," Said Snape, whilst looking in the opposite direction from the boy.

Harry smiled, _trust Snape, _he thought, _completely uncomfortable with saying anything nice to me._

* * *

Snape glanced at the boy out of the corner of his eye. Inside he was seething at himself; his sneering mask had finally cracked. He could no longer muster anger or hatred for the boy. He felt...ashamed; his emotions had got the better of him and he just knew that he would be a disappointment in his father's eyes. Snape felt knots in his stomach whenever he looked at the boy, as well as a feeling of extreme protection. Harry's brush with death left Snape with a horrible fear of what could have been: Before this trip, he always wished for a world without Harry, now, however, he couldn't bear to live in a world without the adolescent boy. Whenever he was near the boy he felt...complete somehow; as if his life finally meant something.

"Severus?" Harry's voice shook Snape from his reverie and he turned his head to look at the boy. Harry was almost eye level with him now, Snape could remember a time when the boy was 11 and sneering down at him had been very easy (as Harry had only come up to his chest.) Now however, Snape's signature sneer faltered as he looked at the boy with questioning eyes, searching for an answer as to why the boy had stopped in his tracks. Harry raised his hand to point in front of him, where stood an enormous dragon.

It stood ten metres tall even when on all fours. Its scales were a mixture of midnight blue, deep grey and black. Its eyes where shining bright grey orbs, sunken in his head under a horned eyebrows. As the dragon saw them approaching, it shook himself up to rear on his hind legs, front paws clawing the air. A roar ripped out of its throat as it twisted its long neck to look down at Harry and Snape. The ground shook as the dragons front legs dropped back down to the floor and the ferocious beast slowly began to stalk towards the two men, its head dropped low, below its shoulders so that his eyes were level with Snape's.

* * *

Harry stood still in terror. He glanced at his mentor, who face appeared a picture of calm. Snape inclined his head slightly in what only could be described as a bow to the dragon, before lifting his head to lock eyes with it. Snape walked forwards steadily, never breaking eye contact before stopping about a metre in front of the dragon. Harry watched the scene unfold before him; unsure of what to do. He feared for Snape's life but was awe-inspired by the picture in front of him. Snape looked tiny, yet so powerful, as he stood face to face with the dragon. The serpent's neck craned downwards and his face combined with the two proud horns sat atop its head were almost as long as Snape's entire body. After some time, without either the Dragon or Snape moving, the Potions Master began to speak;

"_Oh great Dragon, who's scales are midnight alive,  
we seek entrance to the realm that you guard,  
I tell you now, magic flows through our veins;  
How else would we know this bard?  
You, oh great lizard, and keeper of Dreams  
You know that we must be let through,  
So great Dragon I beseech you, though I am no beggar;  
Allow us passage to the realm of DreamAcre."_

As Snape finished the last words of the poem, he reached out his hand and placed his palm between the Dragon's eyes; his pale, slim fingers contrasted greatly against the midnight blue scales of the dragon. A low growl rumbled from the dragon's belly, "I am surprised to see you again, Severus." It said.

"Unfinished business, Nuru" replied Snape.

"Very well Severus. Go to DreamAcre and I presume Feldmann's Arch as well? Take care, Deerwalker."

The great Dragon stood aside, revealing a small archway that had previously been obscured from view. With a quick glance at the mighty dragon, Harry slipped through the archway behind Snape.

"Welcome, Harry. This is DreamAcre. We should rest here for tonight and then it is only about an hour's walk to Feldmann's Arch."

Harry was still in slight shock about the scene that had just occurred, but even more so that Snape seemed so calm about everything. Once again Harry pulled out the tent, "_Constructum vistri" _he muttered.

Nothing happened.

He tried again, still nothing.

Harry heard a small sigh behind him. "Have you forgotten everything I've told you? I wouldn't be at all surprised if you had" Came Snape's voice, however, I wasn't the usual irritated tone he used; instead it sounded more joking, perhaps even friendly. "You can't use magic in DreamAcre, Harry."

_Of course! _Harry chastised himself _how could he have forgotten? _"Sorry, Severus, I forgot, looks like we are stuck building a tent like a muggle then" He said, determined to keep the slightly joking atmosphere between them.

Harry set about lining up the tent pegs whilst Snape stretched out the canvas of the tent. Having relied on magic to build the tent the past fortnight, it certainly was a shock to have to build it by hand. Luckily for Harry, though, he had spent the first 11 years of his life as a muggle, which involved a lot of tent building. This meant it wasn't too much of a struggle for him. Snape however wasn't so lucky. Harry had already finished putting in the pegs on his side of the tent, when he heard a string of swear words muttered by Snape. Harry walked around the either side of the tent to see Snape, sat on the grass with the tent cables strewn around at his feet. The Professor looked up at Harry, a thunderous glare in his eyes.

"This tent is ridiculous," he growled

Harry couldn't keep a straight face. He tried so hard to hide the smile that twitched onto his lips, but he just couldn't. It built from there and he ended p roaring with laughter, rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically at the thought of Snape, who was so good at everything he did, being beaten by a tent. When Harry eventually calmed down enough, he sat up to look at Snape/ He was fearful about the Professor's reaction. Snape's face was stony cold with annoyance. Fear gripped Harry's heart, he had just been getting on with Snape, now he had to go and laugh at him? _Way to go, Potter, _he told himself.

Snape was still sat on the floor and he looked around at the mess of wire at his feet. His lips began to quiver slightly, before he too relented to the hilarity of the situation and smiled.

Harry had never seen Snape smile genuinely before. His usually dark black eyes sparkled and his smile stretched across his face, lighting up his features: _he looks...beautiful, _Harry admitted to himself.

Snape was laughing now, which set Harry off again, and together they laughed into the quiet, still night. When the two of them had finally calmed down, harry set to work finishing off the tent when a though suddenly struck him;

"Severus, you know there's no magic in DreamAcre?"

"Mmmhmm,"

"Well, does that mean the tent won't be...big?"

"It will be the size of a normal tent, yes...why?"

"Oh, just wondering..." Lied Harry. Truth was: being so close to Snape sent shivers down his spine. Darkness had fallen now, and it was beginning to rain, so Harry walked into the tent, greeted, not by the usual large, well lit space, but instead, a normal tent: Cold, dark and impossibly small. Harry lay down on his bed and turned to where Snape bed was. If the professor was to sleep there, he would be barely 60cm away from Harry.

* * *

Snape looked at the little tent in front of him; the rain was falling down steadily by now, so he had no choice to go into the tent. But it was so small, that meant being nose to nose with Harry. He was confused about his feelings towards the boy. He wanted to be close to him (both physically and emotionally,) but he was afraid of letting his emotions get the better of him in front of the boy. _For god's sake Severus, stop being an idiot, it's only Potter...no...it's only Harry. _He reminded himself before walking into the tent and settling down on his own bed. Harry was still awake and they just lay there looking at each other for a while.

Snape let his hand slide out from under the blanket to rest on the cod ground of the tent floor, savouring the cooling sensation he felt; it calmed him.

"Goodnight Harry," He said.

"Goodnight Severus," Replied Harry.

Snape felt something warm touched his hand and almost pulled it away before he realised that the warm thing belonged to Harry, who had just placed his hand over Snape's. _Was the boy asleep? _Snape thought. A tensing in Harry's hand, so that his fingers wrapped round Snape's told him _No, Harry was awake._

Snape lay in silence trying to steady his breathing, whilst inner torment bubbled inside him: Harry was just confused; he needed someone to love, but Snape knew it shouldn't be him: he was just _there_ at the wrong time. Despite this though, he couldn't help enjoying the comfort and warmth he felt by simply just holding hands, so he flipped his hand over so that he could intertwine his fingers with Harry's and they stayed in that position whilst the two of them fell, happily, into a calm, dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Nuru (the name of the Dragon) is said Noo-roo, and it means "born at night."**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, please review :)**

**Love Tally x**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello everyone, thank you so much for your reviews! Huge love to everyone who has kept reading until this point! :)**

**Also, as this story is AU, Snape never loved Lily and Harry has never cast a Patronus before: I sort of play around with the idea of Patronuses in this chapter; you'll see what I mean. **

Harry woke to find his arm aching from the cold. Confused he turned his head to look at his arm to find out what was wrong, when he remembered that he had fallen asleep holding hands with Snape. For once, Harry was awake before his mentor and he smiled as he studied the sleeping figure of Severus; whose hand was still firmly locked with his own. Reluctantly, Harry twisted his aching hand out of the embrace and winced as pins and needles tingled their way down the entire length of his arm. Snape stirred and sighed before he too woke up. Harry sat up on the bed, secretly feeling quite smug to be awake before Snape for once and waited patiently for the Potions Master to get up and realise.

* * *

Snape blinked his eyes groggily and stretched out his back. He noticed that his arm felt slightly numb as if he had been sleeping on it funny. Once he had finally wiped the remaining sleep from his eyes he stared in shock at the Harry, hugely surprised that he was already awake and seemingly quite alert. "Good morning, Harry," said Snape,

"Morning Severus" replied Harry cheerily. Harry's tone caught Snape off guard. Sure, they had been getting on better recently, but even so, it surprised him that Harry didn't have his usual surly tone in his voice. _What had happened to make the boy so...Happy? _Thought Snape, _perhaps it's because we are nearly there but-_

_Oh...That._

Realisation of the previous night's events dawned on Snape, an instant surge of shame washed over him. It was so unfair to Potter. He shouldn't do this to him. It was cruel to raise the young boy's hope, only to have them come crashing down again; it could never work between them.

Ever.

End of.

Snape sighed sadly; he knew what he had to do, but desperately didn't want to do it. He felt something for the boy; there was no denying that, but he knew that the right thing to do would be to ignore these emotions; he had managed to do that for the past 30 years of his life, so why not now?

He placed his head in his hands, before resolving to go to Feldmann's Realm and return as quickly as possible.

"Come on, Potter. Let's go." He said, shortly, before stepping out of the tent in one fluid movement.

* * *

Harry felt taken aback by Snape's brusqueness; had he done something to upset his mentor? Confused, he got to his feet and humbly followed Snape out of the tent. Disappointment crept through his body, leaving him feeling numb and empty; he thought he was getting on well with Snape, now he was back to being known simply as Potter again.

Harry thought over what had happened in the past few days; they had been close. They laughed together, worked together even...even held hands. "_It was all a mistake" _Harry thought "_of course Snape doesn't feel that way about me; what was I thinking? He was probably asleep and I just held his hand. That must be why he woke up after me, he was just pretending so that I could let go of his hand...Oh God." _Embarrassment plagued Harry's mind as he trudged after Snape. Harry hated himself for misreading Snape's emotions. Now he had blown it; he and Snape just weren't meant to be friends or...anything else.

A surge of self pity washed over Harry and a single tear rolled down his nose, which he wiped away furiously, determined not to show weakness in front of Snape. The tear, however, was quickly replaced by two more, then two again, until Harry's body was shaking with uncontrollable crying as he crumpled to the floor, burying his head in his hands.

* * *

Great; now he had made the boy cry. _ You bastard, _Snape told himself. _You should never have held his hand!_

"Come on Harry, there's only about 30 minutes of walking left," tried Snape. The only effect this seemed to have had was to make the boy cry even harder. Snape was shocked and horrified, he never wanted to hurt Harry; he felt so selfish, allowing his feelings to come before the well being of the boy. But seeing Harry there, crying on the floor, only made Snape want to go up to him and comfort the boy; to hold him in his arms. Snape took a tentative step closer and placed his hand awkwardly on Harry's shoulder.

The boy flinched at the touch and pulled away slightly. He lifted his baleful eyes to look into Snape's.

"I...I thought," He croaked, his voice cracking as he broke into another fresh waves of tears.

"Harry. I was wrong to lead you on. You know it can't ever work between us, I didn't want to hurt you, and it's just-"

"Bit late for that, isn't it?" Harry spat.

Harry's harsh words were like a knife in Snape's heart; it pained him greatly to know that Harry probably detested him once more. Snape's heart ached to reach out to the boy; to hold him close and comfort him. His brain, however, told him that a teacher-pupil relationship would never work; it could end up with Snape sacked, perhaps even sent to Azkaban. Snape was in utter turmoil, he didn't know what to do;

-Do what he and Harry wanted at the risk of everything Snape had worked for?

-Or carry on: forever living with the wonder of "what if"?

After what seemed like an age of hesitation, Snape gave in to his heart; he sat down on the grass next to Harry and wrapped his arms around the boy's frail shoulders.

"Oh, Harry," Snape murmured, "we shouldn't be doing this." He pressed his face into Harry's soft, silky hair.

"I don't care," said Harry eventually; by now he had stopped crying and simply leaned into Snape's chest.

Snape allowed himself to relax into their embrace. _No-one need know_ he told himself. The sun was now high in the sky so, reluctantly, Snape suggested that they continue walking on the Feldmann's Realm.

* * *

Harry knew the moment wouldn't last, and that they would soon be walking onwards again. He didn't want this journey to end; he would have liked to have stayed in the forest of DreamAcre for ever more. He let a small smile creep onto his face; Snape did like him after all, moreover: He was awake when they held hands last night.

The two of them walked side by side, hand in hand as they made their way to Feldmann's Realm. "Severus, Why did Nuru call you DeerWalker?" asked Harry; truth was, this question had been playing on his mind for quite some time, but the opportunity never arose to query it, until now.

"Well, Harry; it's quite simple really. Nuru called me DeerWalker because my Patronus charm is in the form of a doe,"

"A patronus charm?"

"I would have thought you would have learnt about Patronuses by now, Harry. None the less; a Patronus is a charm used to drive away Dementors or Lethifolds; a fully formed Patronus can drive them away completely. However, it is the form that the Patronus takes that is interesting; it is said to reflect ones personality, my Patronus is a doe," explained Snape.

Harry nodded, taking the information in before asking, "How do you cast one? I don't know what animal mine is; I think it would be interesting to find out."

"Okay. Here's what you do; think of a memory, a happy one. Allow yourself to fully relive it, lose yourself in it then, when you feel you are ready; say the words: "_Expecto Patronum"_

Harry centred himself, he thought back to earlier that day, when he was wrapped in Snape's arms; he felt the softness of his cloak, recalled the scent of him and the feel of being completely protected... "_Expecto Patronum!" _Harry released the positive energy within him and felt a surge of elation as a streak of blue shot from his wand, landing in a small clearing before him.

Harry squinted his eyes so that he could see the form that the Patronus took...It was a stag.

The two men watched as the stag flickered slightly, before vanishing into the air.

"That's...interesting." Breathed Snape.

"How so?" Asked Harry

"Well, Harry. Remember how I said the animals reflect the personality of its caster? Well they say that two of the same animals, say for instance a doe and a stag, indicate a deep connection between the two casters...A soulmate." Snape scuffed his feet and looked sheepishly at the floor, a hint of pink highlighting his strong cheek-bones.

"So that means we're meant to be together," whispered Harry.

"Yeah," said Snape "it does."

A comfortable silence fell between them. Harry smiled;

"That means you're the girl then," He said, cheekily, before dissolving into a snort of laughter.

"Humph," grunted Snape, "come on, we are meant to be there by now, hurry up," he strode off quickly letting his cloak billow behind him. Harry didn't care though; he could hear the playfulness in Snape's voice and eagerly jogged along the catch up with his soulmate.

* * *

_There's no denying now, _thought Snape, _I can't stop myself for feeling this way about him, but now...now I think I will accept whatever consequences, if any, there might be. They is no denying the bond of a soulmate. _

As the two of them reach the brow of the hill, the sun seared down, making them shield their eyes with their hands. When they had eventually adjusted to the brightness, they saw before them a small, unassuming arch; Standing alone in a small glade. Snape smiled; they had made it.

"Severus, is that it?" asked Harry, sounding somewhat unimpressed, "I would have expected something more...grand"

"Great things come in small packages, Harry," retorted Snape, "Besides; you got a Dragon didn't you?"

"So, now what?" Harry asked, a note of nervousness highlighting his voice.

"Well...we have to wait for Feldmann; he is the wizard who created this passage to the Realm. When he arrives, which shouldn't be too long now, we simply enter the Arch and leave our bodies. Don't worry though; as the ArchKeeper and founder, it is his duty to guard our bodies from harm whilst our minds are elsewhere."

As soon as Snape has spoken these words, a small pop was heard and a tall man with elfin features appeared through the silvery sheen of the mirror.

"Hello again, Severus," he said; his voice was deep and powerful. "And welcome Harry, I am Feldmann. I guard this passageway to another realm. Once you enter, it will feel almost like this world with a few surprises that no doubt you will discover."

* * *

Harry blinked, struggling to take in the barrage of information. Since words escaped him, he simply just nodded.

"Are you both ready?" He asked.

In reply, the two men nodded.

"Very well," said Feldmann "when you wake up, you will have reached my kingdom, good luck."

Harry felt a sensation bubble through it chest; it rose to fill his whole body and he was sure that he would explode at any moment. Black spots began to dance in Harry's eyes and he blinked furiously to try to clear them...

"_Don't fight it" _A wispy voice entered his mind and Harry let go. All was black and he was falling into a sea of black.

**Sorry for being a bit late with the update.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Also, just to clear things up, Feldmann can enter the Realm in his body form because he designed the place, so he essentially is a VIP and has a backstage pass etc. etc. Also, it just fits better :P**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Love Tally x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, here comes the next chapter. I'm sorry it's a bit late in arriving, I was trying to improve the plot as a reviewer quite rightly pointed out that their journey was too easy [so thank you to that person :) I really appreciate constructive reviews like that.] So this chapter is probably not going to have much "adventuring" in it, as it is mainly going to be a chapter focussing on Snape and Harry's relationship so warning for some male/male lovin' (but you should have worked that out by now :P)**

Harry opened his eyes, rubbing them gently to try and clear his vision. _How long had he been asleep? _He sat up and stretched, before surveying around him; _so this is Feldmann's Realm? _He thought to himself. It was odd; this world looked so akin to his own, but yet so different at the same time. Everything was more intense...more beautiful. It was almost like someone had turned up the saturation on a picture; all the colours were brighter and more vibrant. The grass was long, lush a thick. The temperature was just right; not too hot, not freezing and definitely not sticky. There was a slight breeze, which caused the mighty trees to sway majestically and ruffled Harry's hair; cushioning his head in a comforting, gentle hug. Harry sighed contentedly; he couldn't remember feeling so relaxed in a long time.

Then it all came back; his mission, the Staff and Snape.

Reluctantly, Harry pushed himself up to his feet and went in search of Snape; no doubt he would be tapping his foot impatiently waiting for the boy. Sure, they were friends now, perhaps even soulmates, but sometimes people's traits would never change: particularly Snape's impatience; because of this, Harry was surprised to find Snape sitting serenely in a tree.

"Hello Severus, how did you get up there?"

"Just try," he replied simply.

Harry did as he was told and tried to heave himself up to the high up branch but to no avail. Again Harry tried; this time he tried to use the bark on the tree trunk as hand-holds in order to spider up the tree. Once again, however, he fell back to the ground. Frustrated, Harry kicked out at a rock that lay by his feet. It was only a light flick, but the rock flew miles, without hurting Harry's foot at all. Confused, he tilted his head on its side; trying to figure out what just happened.

A deep chuckle above him shook him from his moment of reflection and caused him to tilt his neck so that he could look up at Snape.

"That's the beauty of this place, Harry: to do something difficult, you mustn't think about it; just treat it as something ordinary and every day. Okay, try to climb the tree again, but this time; get it into your head that it is no more difficult than climbing the stairs." Coached Snape.

_Okay okay okay, _Harry thought to himself, _let go, don't think about it...wait...stop thinking. JUST STOP. _Harry pushed himself forward and jumped as high as he could toward to tree trunk. He neatly planted his foot about half-way up the trunk and used it to push himself off again so that he could grab the overhanging branch; using his body weight to swing him up on to the branch. He perched on the branch, crouched on all fours, surprised by his ability.

* * *

Snape smiled smugly, proud of himself for teaching Harry the skill of being able to do whatever you wanted in Feldmann's Realm. He studied the boy; he was crouched low so that he could keep his balance on the branch. Snape marvelled at the grace of the boy; he looked like a tree nymph as he swung his body round so that he could sit cross-legged on the branch next to Snape.

"Can you see why people never want to leave?" Asked Snape softly.

Harry turned to fix his intense green eyes on Snape's. "Yeah. How did you do it?" Answered Harry. Snape merely shrugged off the question, and quickly changes the subject;

"You know Harry... since we made it here much quicker than I thought why don't we rest for the day? It would be nice to just talk for once."

Snape inwardly chastised himself for being so "un-Snape" He never made friendly chit-chat. He didn't think even Harry would bring out that side of him. Now though; he didn't mind. He simply wanted to enjoy the warm feeling in his stomach when he was near the boy and he wanted to hear his musically yet sure voice.

* * *

Harry smiled; Snape was actually such a softie really and he wanted nothing more than to spend the day talking to him; learning more about the real man behind his mask.

"Okay then; let's talk. One thing I'd like to know, Severus, is why you were always so horrid to me back at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Snape sighed. "You want to know the truth?" he asked. When Harry nodded, Snape drew breath and continued; "From the first day I met you, I knew there was something about you. I couldn't put my finger on it and that scared me; especially because of the age gap between us; it seemed wrong that I could have such strong feelings for you. Please don't get me wrong, I'm not a pervert; I was never attracted to any other student at Hogwarts, only you. I was afraid of myself, Harry. This is why I decided to focus that emotion o your bad points; I focused on the fact that you were the famous Potter boy; Spoilt and arrogant. It worked for a while as I'm sure you could tell that all changed again when we set off on our journey. I don't want to miserable anymore, Harry.

Harry couldn't work out whether to be angry or flattered; he was overjoyed that Snape had always had feelings for him, but it deeply saddened him that Snape had such a distorted view of his past.

"Severus, I wasn't spoilt as a child. My parents died before I had a chance to know (as you know) and because of that I was forced to live with my aunt and uncle. They kept me in a cupboard under the stairs; they fed me as little as possible and hit me regularly. I didn't know I was a wizard until I was 11 up until then there was nothing worth living for. I lost count of the times I wanted to end it all."

Snape's face was one of great sorrow, "Oh Harry, I never knew...I'm...I'm so sorry. Come here...please"

Harry did as he was asked and shuffled along the branch so that he could sit on Snape's lap. His back was to Snape's chest and he could feel the older man breathing. He felt Snape's arm snake its way around Harry's waist.

"I've never felt so secure," thought Harry out loud. Harry started when he realised he said these words out loud; his face flushed with embarrassment as he turned to face Snape.

Their faces were so close.

Snape leaned forwards ever so slightly. After some hesitation, Harry mimicked to movement; closing the gap between them and pulling Snape into a kiss. It was awkward at first; their teeth clicked as they tried to work out a rhythm. They eventually found it; Harry leant in from the left and had to tilt his head up slightly so that he could reach the professor's mouth. Harry was surprised by how gentle Severus was. He reached up his hand so that he could fist it in Snape's long, silky hair.

* * *

He was kissing Harry..._Kissing him. _Snape couldn't believe it; what was he doing? He loved the way Harry clung to his hair as though for dear life. He loved the way Harry tasted in his mouth; sweet and spicy: _Like Autumn _he thought. Snape sighed happily into the kiss before pulling away to look into the boy's eyes.

"I think I love you, Harry," he said simply.

"I think I love you too," Harry replied; his eyes shining with Happiness.

* * *

Harry pulled his knees to his chest and leant into Snape's chest. He loved the way Snape's arms offered his protection and reassurance; never before in his life had he felt so safe.

"What happens next, Severus?"He asked

"Well, I remember where I left the staff, but it may have moved since then; Feldmann is able to change the world as he sees fit, so who knows what could have changed? I say we survey the area tomorrow; it can't be far."

"No, Severus. I meant what happens to us?"

Harry felt Snape's arms tighten around his waist, "we make the most of the time we have now; you must understand that our relationship will not be allowed in Hogwarts; not until you are 18 and have left school."

Harry nodded; deep down he knew his was the case but he was dreading being without Snape; even if it would only be for a few months. "Make the most of now, eh?" said Harry with a smile.

In reply, he found that Snape's lips crushed against his own once more. This time the kiss was much braver; they playfully fought each other for dominance with their tongues. Snape caressed Harry's neck tenderly; stroking the soft downy hair that resided there. Harry melted into the touch; he figured that when entering Feldmann's Realm he can't have been asleep for long because he felt overwhelmingly tired. He crept as close to Snape as possible and nuzzled into his chest before drifting off into a happy, dreamless sleep.

**So that is it for that chapter, I hope you liked it. As I mentioned earlier I'm going to try and add some challenges/difficulties for them both. Trouble is; I have a bit of writers blocks...So, if anyone has any ideas please message me or put it in a review: I like to incorporate my reader's views and ideas into my stories so any replies would be **_**hugely **_**appreciated :)**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Love Tally x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the next chapter. I would like to say a HUGE thank you to "apersonwhocommentsonstories" who had tonnes of ideas and really helped with my writers block. If you are reading; thank you and why don't you set up an account so that you can write some stories because you are so full of good ideas :)**

A silky warm sunshine gently lulled Harry awake. Truth be told, his body ached slightly from sleeping in an awkward position but he didn't mind; he'd sleep on a bed of nails as long as he got to share the night with Snape. He felt a hand press softly to his head before it began to stroke his hair.

"As much as I'd like to stay here forever, we'd best be off in search of this damned staff," whispered Snape into Harry's ear.

"This staff isn't entirely a bad thing, Severus. Without having to go on this mission, we would never have been brought together; old Dumbledore does make some good decisions I guess." Reasoned Harry.

Snape simply smiled in reply before gently easing himself from under Harry and dropping down from the tree. "Come on Harry, we really have to go now."

Harry sighed jokingly before following his mentor and jumping off the tree. He landed gracefully on the ground, relishing the feel of the grass between his toes; it was so much more lush and fresh than any grass he had ever seen before. "Do you know where it is, Severus?" asked Harry.

"Well...I know where I left it," Snape said; "but...I have a feeling that Feldmann likes...games." Harry felt somewhat concerned by the flat, almost bitter tone to Snape's voice. Harry decided to leave the subject; sure, he and Snape were friends (perhaps more than that now) but either way, Harry didn't want to push the boundaries too much.

They had hardly been walking for more than 10 minutes when I cloaked figure gracefully descended from the sky. Harry instantly recognised his elfin like features and knew that it was Feldmann. The kind, wise look that previously graced his face was now replaced by a sinister grin. An uneasy feeling crept through Harry's stomach; he stole a glance at Snape and saw that he too looked nervous.

"Well well well; you are looking for the staff after all. I hoped you would be. I simply hate it when people come here for fun; a vacation if you will. Oh no, I much prefer it when my... _guests _need something." Said Feldmann, darkly. "You see, when I created this place; it was wonderful. I could make and do whatever I wanted; I had made a place which people enjoyed. But then I was bound to it...for eternity. I spent so much time in this place, that I am no longer in body form or in spirit form. Hence I never age; never change and I can never leave. I'm stuck in this hell hole until the end of time. I guess that sort of thing makes you bitter; and I would be beside myself with grief if it weren't for the power I possess."

A dark chuckle emanated from Feldmann causing Harry to instinctively take a step back. Feldmann, however, didn't take any notice and continued to speak;

"I can do whatever I want, except hold people here against their will, but even then; I can make it so that you never want to leave. So, if you want the staff; I've set up a nice little challenge for you both."

"And what might that be?" asked Snape; his eyes were dark.

"It's simply really. Face your deepest fears and walk through passageway," As soon as he spoke these words; a dark misty passageway appeared some way off in the distance, "when you both make it through to the other side, then you have your staff." A full throated laugh hissed out from Feldmann and he swooped upwards into the sky, "It will begin tomorrow," he screeched as he thundered through the sky to out of sight.

Harry turned to Snape whose face was full of grief.

"We should never have come here, Harry" he said, "he plays with your mind. He did something similar last time I came; I think it is an entrance test to him. We succeed? Then we have the option to spend eternity here in paradise. I we didn't have to get the staff, we would leave immediately, but we simply have no choice."

Harry knew it would never be easy, but right now he just wanted to be selfish; all he wanted was Snape.

"Severus, he says it begins tomorrow..." Harry began. Snape instantly read Harry's mind and swooped forwards before planting a delicate kiss on Harry's forehead.

...

Snape regretted letting the boy come along; he knew that there would be catch in Feldmann's Realm but at the same time, Snape loved the fact that Harry loved him. The raven haired boy had his hands in Snape's hair and was peppering kisses along the older man's cheekbones. Snape gasped as Harry's mouth moved from his cheek to his ear. He felt the boys teeth close teasingly on his earlobe; sending shivers down his spine.

"I love you," said Harry breathlessly.

Snape replied by kissing Harry full on the mouth; he nibbled lightly at Harry's lower lip, chuckling as he heard Harry whimper slightly. Harry's delicate, pale fingers groped at Snape's neck and he moaned as Harry pressed harder into him; moving his mouth against Snape's in earnest.

Snape leaned into the kiss more; supporting Harry's back as he leaned over the boy whilst cradling his delicate figure in his arms.

Snape pulled back from the kiss and looked lovingly into Harry's half-lidded eyes. A cheeky smile played across Harry's lips and a bright glint shone through his eyes as he pulled on Snape's robes causing them both to tumble into the long grass. Snape gasped as he was winded from the fall; but he didn't mind as he laid side by side with Harry; holding hands and staring up into the sky; watching the clouds.

"I love you too, Harry; with all my heart and everything that I am." Said Severus gently. He wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder as the boy turned so that he lay across Snape's body.

...

Snape drew breath sharply as Harry moved so that he could place his leg over Snape's and rested his head under Snape's chin. Harry was startled; nervous that he had taken things too far, "Sorry Severus, is that too much?" asked Harry without moving.

"No, Harry," said Snape; his arm tightening around Harry's waist, "I'm just not used to all...this" he continued as he waved his free hand in the air; gesturing at Himself and Harry.

"It's new to me too, Severus" soothed Harry.

Harry extended his neck to pace a loving kiss on Snape's lips "we will get the staff; we can do anything as long as we are together. Trust me, my love"

"I do hope so, Harry" replied Snape, Stroking Harry's hair affectionately, "I really so hope so. But who knows what could happen in this place."

**Really short chapter...and not much happened I know :( but I'm really scared of making the chapter move too quickly so here's the plan: next chapter will be "the challenge" then the chapters after that will draw the story to an end. So I guess there will be about 3 more chapters. Also, do you think I should change the rating to "M"?**

**Thank you for sticking with the story up until this far: here is your gift *hands you a cookie***

**Love from Tally xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry this chapter is late in arriving it's just that I've been staying at my Dad's house this week and that means I don't write as much (because I only like writing when I'm alone in the house, which only happens when I stay at my Mums.) However, I decided to break tradition and write at Dads because I know how annoying it is to wait for a new chapter; so I'd hate to keep you guys waiting :) **

Harry slowly opening his eyes; blinking furiously to try and clear the blurriness. He sat up, startled; _When did he fall asleep? _He wheeled around and was instantly calmed when he saw Snape crouched beside him. The young boy looked into the warm eyes of his mentor; "Severus; is it just me or is time different here?"

"It isn't just you, Harry. Time does move more swiftly here, to be precise; a day in the real world is only 5 hours in Feldmann's Realm. That is why we don't stay awake long and why the days seem so short; we only get 3 hours here before our bodies in the real world tire." Snape replied.

"Ohhhh," mused Harry warmly. "Guess we'd better get on with this challenge quickly then," he said as he slipped his hand into Snape's.

"No." Said Snape firmly, "I'll go alone. I've been thinking and I know that I would never forgive myself if you got hurt,"

Harry opened his mouth to protest but before he could speak, he was interrupted by none other than Feldmann himself.

"I'm afraid this has to be done by the both of you, Severus." He hissed. Although Harry felt nervous, he was secretly very glad that he got to accompany Snape throughout the challenge.

Snape growled slightly in annoyance, "What must we do then, Feldmann?" he spat.

"Now now, Severus, calm down," replied Feldmann mockingly, "All you have to do is go through an archway each; it will lead to the staff that you seek. That is all." As he spoke these words he whipped his arms out behind them before arching them high over his head. To either side of his a crackly archway appeared; revealing a greyish tunnel behind them. "Good luck," hissed Feldmann; his face rippled into a hideous snarl before he leapt into the air once more and disappeared from sight.

Harry turned to face Snape; "let's get this over with."

Snape reached out his hand and placed it on Harry's shoulder; "see you in there," he said. Harry stepped closer to Snape and pulled him into a strong hug; he pressed his face into the older man's chest and tried to draw strength from the sense of security he felt whenever he was in his arms. Sighing, Harry stepped away and made his way over to one of the arches; carved into the stonework at the top was the name _Harry._

Looks like this one's for me he said as he turned to look at Snape; but his mentor had already gone.

_How hard can it be? _ Harry thought to himself before stepping accross the threshold of the archway.

Harry looked up at the walls towering over him on either side. He began to walk at first; but it was getting dark now and already a sense of panic was drifting over him. He broke into a jog and the only sounds he could here were his footsteps echoing around him; he glanced over his shoulder to make sure nothing was following when something caught his foot and he tripped; landing harshly on the stone floor.

On the ground, he wheeled over so that he lay on his back. Squinting into the darkness he searched for any danger. That's when he saw it. Far away in the distance from the way he had come was a small white light. It pulsed and shimmered; at first Harry thought it was a patronus and his heart leapt for joy, but he soon realised it was something far more sinister. The light began to grow in size and soon a faint whining noise entered Harry's ears. Horrified, Harry scrambled backwards whilst standing up and he broke out into a full run. The whining noise grew in volume and behind him the light was growing far stronger. Harry felt an icy cold sensation growing behind him; in terror he spun around.

Inches away from him stood a creature. Its skin; sickly and maggot like, was stretched crudely over it skeletal frame. For arms it simply had two giant blades. Its shoulders were hunched and its face housed no eyes: only a full mouth of multiple layers of teeth. Its breathing came ragged and in loud whines and it stank of mould and death. Harry stood in terror; hardly daring to breath, awaiting his certain death. But the creature didn't move; it simply stood there; its head turned to one side. _Perhaps its blind _thought Harry. Painstakingly slowly, Harry reached down to untie his shoe, then, with all his might he threw it behind the creature. As soon as the shoe made contact with the floor the creature arched its back as a guttural scream tore from its gaping mouth. Its spine made a sickly cracking noise as the creature flexed before galloping of towards the sound.

Harry let out a shaky breath and kicked off his other shoe before running noiselessly onwards.

He had been running now for what seemed like an age when in the far distance he could see a faint glinting; a surge of relief swept over him as realised it to be an open space at the end of the tunnel. He picked up pace as he raced towards the bright light. He reached the exit in no time and laughed with joy as he saw the Staff held on a stand before him. Harry reached out to grab it, but a small sigh below it caught his eye, it read:

_In order for the staff to be freed,  
both of you must succeed._

Harry looked at his surroundings. Although a considerably larger space than the tunnel he had just been in; the Circular room was still quite claustrophobic as its walls were incredibly high. Harry looked at the tunnel from which he came; next to it stood an identical tunnel. Harry peered into it; _surely this is where Severus is, _thought Harry. He reached out his hand and placed it through the threshold of the archway. A searing pain shot through his hand; in horror, Harry staggered back and stared at his palm. Angry blisters were forming and his entire arm throbbed in pain: Harry sank down against the wall cradling his hand against his chest. "Looks like I've just got to wait then," he said aloud.

**Chapter 10 complete! =D I've never written a story this long in my life. So this chapter was about Harry's challenge, the next chapter will focus on Snape's challenge and will start from the point when they both entered the archways. The creature in this chapter was from a dream I had last week. It was such a scary dream and so vivid, that I'd thought I'd use the creature from that for this story. But, it doesn't have a name, so here is a competition for you:**

**Please come up with a name for the monster. Not a name name (like Fluffy/Gary) but a creature name (like Dementor/Basilisk.) The person who comes up with the best idea will get a mention in the next chapter.**

**(Sorry for the long A/N)**

**I love every one of you who has read this far!**

**Tally xxx **


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, here is the next instalment of the story; this chapter covers Snape's challenge. Thank you LittleScottieGal for your idea for the "creatures" name. I loved the idea of using Diavolo (is it Italian?) I then added that to monster to make Monstro Diavolo. So thank you for your help :)

**Oh...and I have a confession to make; I have made the biggest continuity fail of all time. DreamAcre is supposed to be a place without magic...but they cast a patronus whilst there. So I am really sorry about that *does facepalm.* I'm not going to go back and change it though. **

Snape stared at the tunnel ahead of him; he hated the idea of leaving Harry's side at all, but if he didn't' go now; he would lose his nerve. Without looking back, he plunged into the unknown. Snape squinted his eyes so that he could see further into the gloom; when he saw no apparent danger, he began to walk briskly down the tunnel. _I wonder how Harry's doing _he mused.

Snape's footsteps echoed loudly on the cold, stone floor; the noise was invading and unsettling; in Snape's mind it was worse that nothing was happening. Bitter cold began to creep over Snape; in an attempt to conserve heat he pulled his cloak up to protect his face and folded his arms firmly around himself. A high pitched inhuman scream suddenly pierced the quietness of the tunnels. A deep fear ran through Snape; he could recognise that scream anywhere. It belonged to the infamous and rare "Monstro Diavolo." As soon as it hears you, you don't stand a chance; Snape knew that and it deeply worried him. Snape nervously looked over his shoulder to ensure that he wasn't being followed; when he saw that there was no eerie light he continued to walk at a pace along the tunnel.

He had been walking for 5 minutes now and he had heard no further screams; when he saw a bend in the tunnel ahead of him. Eagerly, Snape increased his pace but what he saw when he turned the corner stopped him dead in his tracks. In front of him lay a boy. His hair was like a raven's feathers, his frame was delicate, his skin was pale and his vacant eyes were a piercing green. A strangled cry ripped from Snape as he fell to his knees beside the boy.

"No. Not Harry...please not Harry," he whispered as tears etched their way down his face. "Please, please wake up," he shook the boys thin shoulders; but his gentle frame remained still. A deep, penetrating sorrow seeped through Snape's heart; tears ran silently down his face. His soulmate, friend and true love was lying still and dead on the cold, concrete floor in front of him. With a shaky hand Snape reached out to the boy's forehead and gently closed his eyes. He felt numbness wash over him; which left him feeling broken and incomplete. _I can't live without him _he thought. Snape turned his head to look away from the two tunnels behind him. In front of him, about 50 metres away, was a clearing; in it lay the staff but Snape couldn't care less. He buried his head in his hands and resolved not to leave Harry's side. The staff meant nothing to him and he cared little about his failure; he didn't want to be in a world without Harry so he resolved to wait with the love of his life until he too passed away. With this in mind, Snape lay down next to Harry and pulled his lifeless frame into his arms.

* * *

Harry was beginning to feel very nervous; Snape should have been here by now. He pulled himself up off the floor and walked over to the archway which lead to the tunnel that Snape was in. In the gloom, Harry felt sure he could see something on the floor _that wasn't there before _thought Harry.

"Hello?" He shouted. "Hello, is anyone there? Severus? Is that you?"

* * *

The sound of his name being called shook Snape from his stupor. He slowly raised his head from the ground to peer at the mocking archway that lay before him. His eyes, hazy with tears, obscured his vision but despite this he could still make out the outline of a silhouette etched against the bright white emanating from the archway. Snape lifted himself up onto his forearms before pulling himself up to standing. Slowly he stepped forward, walking closer to the archway. Before him he saw the beaming smile of Harry. Unsure of what to think, Snape took a step back whilst keeping his eyes fixed on Harry.

"What's wrong Severus?" the boy asked.

"You're dead, Harry," replied Snape, his voice quiet and lifeless. "Look." He pointed behind him t the pathetic heap on the floor.

Harry face twisted into that of confusion, "No...No I'm not Severus. I'm fine, come here."

"No. I don't believe you."

"Please, Severus."

Snape took a step back; shaking his head, "you're dead. I saw your body."

"Please come back, Severus. Take my hand. You can trust me."

Snape unsteadily walked forwards; when he reached the archway he reached out his hand and in seconds he found it to be encased in the warmth of Harry's hand, he felt a sharp tug as he was pulled through to the other side.

* * *

Snape slumped against Harry causing the two of them to fall to the ground, "you're safe now Severus, it's okay. I'm okay; we both made it, we can go back to Hogwarts. You're okay. You're okay" Harry chanted as he rocked the older man in his arms. Snape clung to Harry's shirt as if for dear life, "I thought I lost you, Harry. It was the worst feeling I have ever felt. I just wanted to die."

"Lets get the staff then get out of here, its messing with our minds...we should just go,"

"But we can do whatever we want here" replied Snape, "We don't need to hide our love here."

"We're not staying here, Severus. I'm nearly 18; once I am, no-one can do anything and we can be together at last."

Snape nodded slowly in agreement and Snape assisted him with standing up; then, the both of them reached out and simultaneously placed their hands on the staff. Instantaneously, a huge gale of wind raced around them; encompassing the two of them in a furious whirlwind. As soon as it had started, the wind ceased once again and with it the tunnels had also disappeared only to be replaced by Feldmann who stood before them with a face like thunder.

"I see you made it. Well done. Go now before I change my mind." He said angrily.

By Feldmann's feet a hole opened in the ground, through it Harry could see his and Snape's bodies lying next to each other.

"You just jump down there. You will be reunited with your body." Spat Feldmann.

"Come on Severus!" Harry called eagerly, "let's get tout of here." He moved closer to the hole with Snape's hand held firmly in his own; but faltered when he felt a resistance,

"I don't want to go, Harry. I like it here." Snape's voice was distant, as were his eyes.

"Come on, Severus. This is not real, we HAVE to go!" Yelled Harry. _Oh dear God, I am so going to regret this, _he thought before pulling on Snape's arm with all his might so that the older man stood in front of him then giving Snape's back a light push so that he stumbled slightly, causing him to fall through the hole that lay before him. Without a backwards glance, Harry jumped in behind him; as soon as his feet passed through the gaping hole; he passed out, sinking once again into the familiar darkness.

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I'm sorry if it isn't well written; I found it quite hard to write about challenges like that. Just a quick question to you guys; how far would you like me to go with a Snape/Harry scene? Do you like it were it is, or would you like me to go further? **

**I thought I'd ask your opinions because I'm writing for you :)**

**Love Tally xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, sorry I didn't update in a while: I'm on half-term and have pretty much been sleeping for the past 5 days. **

Harry shot up and sat bolt upright as the sensation of falling jolted him awake. **(A/N: I'm sure you've all experienced that sensation; it is so damn scary!) **He looked over to his left; smiling when he realised that it wasn't only him who'd had such a rude awakening, "We did it, Severus," said Harry with a contented sigh. Though to Harry's dismay, Snape didn't respond; he merely sat on the ground with his head rested in his hands. "What's wrong?" asked Harry, cautiously.

Still, there was no reply; thus prompting Harry to edge his way closer to Snape before draping his arm around the older man's shoulders. Ever so gently, Harry reached around with his other hand so that he could cradle Snape's cheek and gently pull so that he could look straight into Snape's eyes. "You can tell me, my love" said Harry with such sincerity that Snape finally relented;

"I should never have gone back there, Harry," Snape spoke slowly, as though recovering from shock, "I can't describe the effect being here has on me; it is like a drug and I crave the freedom there." His words were distant and quiet, _but at least his eyes are focussed _thought Harry.

"Something happened there; when you went last time...what was it?" ventured Harry.

A sad smile fell across Snape's face; "As you know, I went there a long time ago; to hide the staff in the first place. After that; I visited many times again. I needed the freedom and I needed Feldmann."

Harry started at the name, "You mean you-"

"Yes, Harry," interrupted Snape, "He and I fell in love. Or at least that's what I thought it was. He tricked me and used me. I was young and he was timeless...Immortal; and he promised me the world. Turns out I wasn't the only one he made promises to. I wasted half my life at his side; my body in the real world grew weak and it would surely have died if it weren't for Dumbledore. It turns out that all Feldmann wanted was for my body to die and hence trap me in the Realm; that way he could be free. The time I spent there though has taken its toll; as you could see, I find it hard to walk in and out like you do. Once I'm there; I find it almost impossible to leave."

Harry nodded but words escaped him; he couldn't fathom how hard it must be for Snape at this time. It explained thoroughly why Snape had always been so guarded. "You've still got me," said Harry at last.

Harry's gentle words triggered a genuine smile to tug at Snape's mouth, "Yeah, I do; and I couldn't be more grateful. I just need time; I'll be fine by tomorrow I should think."

"Okay" answered Harry, "But we should get away from this area, if you have enough energy that is."

...

Snape nodded in response before picking up the backpack that lay on the ground by their feet, he smiled as he heard Harry mutter something about it being lucky that Feldmann at least left them their things. Snape leaned into Harry's touch as the boy wrapped his arms around Snape's waist. Snape responded by resting his arm on Harry's shoulder and together they walked side by side away from the clearing and back into the safety of the woods of DreamAcre.

"I'm so lucky I have you, Harry," mused Snape out loud. He looked down affectionately at Harry who stood by his side; they had stopped walking now since they had found a suitable place to set up camp. Harry didn't reply; he didn't need to. The silence that fell between them was comforting and intimate.

Snape was pushing in the last of the tent pegs when he became aware of Harry crouched right next to him; the boy's delicate finger enclosed around Snape's calloused hands.

"I do love you, Severus," said Harry.

...

Harry lowered his head so that he could kiss the back of Snape's hand; he then made his way up the man's arm, peppering him with kisses as he went. Snape shivered as Harry reached his neck; causing him to pause there. Worried that Harry had taken things too far, he pulled back slightly; only to be stopped by Snape's hand which rested firmly at the back of Harry's head.

"And I you" replied Snape before pulling the boy into a heartfelt kiss. The touch sent jolts of electricity through Harry and he pushed firmly against Snape, lowering them both to the ground. Harry sat up whilst straddling Snape's hips; he looked lovingly into the potion masters eyes before leaning down once more to kiss him. Harry nibbled playfully at Snape's lips causing his breath to hitch slightly. Harry smiled and removed his hand from Snape's cheek; allowing it to ghost elegantly down Snape's body before resting on the hard lump in his trousers.

...

Involuntarily, Snape bucked against the touch, "What are you doing Harry?" he asked, breathlessly.

"I want you to make love to me, Severus." Replied Harry simply, his voice heavy with desire.

"Are you sure you want this, my love?" asked Snape,

In reply, Harry peeled off his shirt, revealing his toned chest that lay beneath. Snape's obsidian black eyes bore into Harry's; deep with love and longing, "Okay my sweet."

Under the light of the moon they moved in blissful harmony before drifting into a deep contented sleep.

**Please don't hate me for not going into detail: I am HOPELESS at writing scenes like that. So, I'm sorry for ending that chapter so annoyingly :( if you do want to read a snarry scene, there is one in "Eyes of Green" one of my other stories; but don't say I didn't warn you when I say I'm not good at writing those bits. **

**Well, I hope you liked it, thank you for reading!**

**Tally xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 (eek, unlucky number) is here! We are nearly at the end of Harry and Snape's journey; then methinks I might try my hand at a Merlin Fanfic. (Not sure yet, though.) Ummm...last chapter ended abruptly; so I'm going to rewrite the ending, but let me tell you WHY it was abrupt...My dad came home as did my sister, and I'm not sure what they'd think about me writing a sex scene... Soooo, that we be re-written hopefully at the same time I add his chapter.**

Morning came quickly and with the watery sunshine it brought with it a renewed sense of hope for both Harry and Snape. They lay together, intertwined and content; in the knowledge that there bond had now become more physical as well a spiritual.

"Morning sleepyhead," smiled Snape, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit stiff to be honest," replied Harry, blushing instantly when he realised the innuendo behind what he had just said. "I didn't mean down there...Err...well, it was...Not now. But, stiff...yes. My back...hurts...um."

"Stop wittering, Harry, calm down." Soothed Snape; he adored how tongue-tied Harry got after they had spent the night together. It had happened three times, and by now their love-making was no longer clunky or awkward; they now understood each other's bodies and had developed their own rhythm together. Snape stared adoringly at Harry; letting his eyes drift over the shaggy black hair and down to his proud and elegant collarbone.

...

Harry blushed again as he watched Snape's eyes drift down from his neck to his waist then further still...

"You are so beautiful, Harry," said Snape, sincerely; as his eyes snapped up to lock gazes with Harry once more. "But I often worry. You are only seventeen. I'm old enough to be your father; are you sure this is was you want?" His arms gestured towards himself and Harry.

Harry mentally rolled his eyes; every morning it was the same question, _I guess it's kind of sweet _thought Harry, _but still...I wish he could just accept us as being together._

"Of course it's what I want; I'm 18 in only 4 months. You know what I'm planning on doing anyway; I'm going to stay at Hogwarts over summer and as soon as I'm 18..." Harry let his sentence ebb away into silence. What would they do?

Snape smiled sympathetically; "Are you worried about people knowing about you being gay?" he asked.

Harry replied by vigorously shaking his head, "All this is new to me...I mean: being in love is new to me, it has nothing to do with being gay or not. It's just that when I do eventually turn 18, people may suspect that there was something going on between us beforehand...I don't want you to get in trouble..."

"Once your 18, they can't do anything Harry. Please...stop worrying. Come here." eased Snape.

Harry stared quizzically at Snape, "Shouldn't we get walking? We are late enough as it is..."

"Dumbledore sent me an owl this morning," interrupted Snape, "It read that Hogwarts defences have been lowered for today so that we can apparate straight into the grounds. It seems as though he wants us back today." Snape's voice remained flat as he spoke.

Disappointment flooded Harry; he didn't want this journey to end. The thought of going back to Hogwarts where he would have to stay away from Snape.

...

Snape looked at Harry's face which was crumpled with worry. He reached out an arm and placed it gingerly on Harry's knee. "We'll be alright, just you wait and see. But right now...we really should leave"

At these words Harry looked up at Snape; a mischievous glint in his eye. Snape chuckled slightly as he tried to imagine what Harry was thinking. The boy reached out to place his hands on Snape's arms. The potion Master's laughter subsided and all that could be heard was their breathing.

Snape tilted his head slightly as he studied Harry's face; whist the boy had always been good-looking, it was always in an innocent way. Now, however, Snape could see a deep maturity in the Potter Boy's eyes. His face now appeared carved by a lifetime of experience and his eyes betrayed deep emotions running through the boys mind. "You are wise beyond your years, Harry," said Snape softly as he pulled Harry close and rested his chin on top of the boys head.

...

Harry squirmed in his arms and pulled himself up so that he locked eyes with Snape. His eyes fell upon the older man lips, which parted slightly in invitation. Harry pressed himself against Snape, and their lips met in a familiar and comforting embrace. Harry pulled away; his lips tinged pink and slightly swollen from the kiss. He stared lovingly into Snape's eyes, "You will wait for me, wont you, Severus?"

"Where else would I go?" replied Snape. "Take my hand, we should apparate back to Hogwarts," said Snape regretfully.

Harry did as he was told and slipped his hand into Snape's. He braced himself as he felt the familiar nauseating rush as they dissaparated together. Wind rushed around Harry, clawing at his face and tearing at his clothes

"I LOVE YOU SEVERUS!" he screamed into the howling gale. He couldn't be sure whether Snape heard him or not, but he felt sure he could feel the older man grip his hand more tightly before they both collided with the ground just in front of the castle.

Snape withdrew his hand quickly from Harry's grasp and looked around furtively at his surrounding before taking Harry's chin gently in his hand and looking intently into his eyes.

"Four months" he whispered.

Then the Professor, who Harry loved so much, was gone, his cloak billowing majestically behind him as he slipped through the mighty doorway into the castle.

A sense of loss crept over Harry. He knew that he would be with Snape soon, just not soon enough; four months seemed a long long time away.

He walked up to his dorm despondently; passing Snape in the busy corridor, but the potions master simply blanked him. _It would seem that Snape is a better actor than me _though Harry.

"HEY HARRY" A yell stirred Harry from his senses, causing his hand to still on the handle of the door leading to his dormitory.

It was Ron.

"You made it! You're back! How did it go?" He asked insistently.

"Yeah...we got the staff and I'm back. It was alright, but other than that nothing much happened," said Harry with a smile. "But I've really got to go and sleep, I haven't slept in a proper bed for ages."

Harry lay back on the bed; he could have sworn it was even more comfortable than when he left.

_I wonder what Severus is thinking right now? _He thought to himself.

...

...

4 months later

...

...

A tapping o the window woke Harry from his slumber; it was Hedwig and she was becoming very impatient. Harry stumbled out of bed with a groan before opening his window and taking the letter from the owl's mouth. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy 18__th__ Birthday! It's a shame you couldn't be at the Burrow with us, but I understand that your business with Dumbledore must be very important. We all look forward to seeing you next year at Hogwarts,_

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione and Ron,_

_xx_

Harry smiled; his excuse about "Dumbledore business" had worked well. It felt weird having the castle so deserted but as everyone had one on their holidays; the only people that were there were himself, Dumbledore, the house elves and Snape.

Snape. Harry's heart leapt as he thought o the name. In no time at all Harry was dressed and hurrying down to the dungeons; he barged in through the door without any consideration as to knock.

...

Snape jumped as the door to his office swung open but instantly relaxed when he saw that it was Harry.

"Happy Birthday Harry," he said and stood up to greet the boy; presenting to him a small box wrapped in black and green paper.

...

"You didn't have to get me anything Severus, really," Harry said, although he was beaming from ear to ear so much so that it was almost difficult to speak. He opened the little box with haste and gasped at what he saw; it was an extremely delicate little charm bracelet. To it was fastened a single charm; a stag.

"Thank you, Severus...it's wonderful. I love it." Beamed Harry.

"That's not all of it...look..." said Snape as he pulled back the sleeve of his cloak revealing on his wrist and almost identical bracelet, except this one carried a little sculpture of a doe. Snape helped Harry to put on his bracelet and then positioned his wrist so that it ay next to Harry's.

Harry hasped as he saw the two deer begin to move and they gracefully leapt to each other before linking necks in what could only be described as a hug.

Harry looked up at Snape; his eyes shining with tears of happiness.

"It's perfect," he whispered.

"So are you," replied Snape.

**AAAHHHH cheesy ending! Thank you to everyone who has read this story! I might add sequel when things at school have calmed down. **

**Also, please check out "LittleScottieGal's" profile (you can find a link in the review section.) She has kept me going with her lovely reviews and has finally gotten herself an account so please check out her stories as they are well worth a read! **

**Thank you again for reading, **

**Tally x**


End file.
